Time Of our life
by iloveloganhenderson143
Summary: Story about High school the show never happenened,SUCKY summury But the Story is great *pink promise* Just check it out
1. Chapter 1

"Come on we have to go ! Its going to be the biggest party of the year!"Linda was telling me as we headed to our crowded hallways always flustered me,especially since I only had five minutes to collect my things. _How did they expect me get things done in 5 minutes?_

"I dont know we have to study extra hard for tests,not to mention tutoring"I pointed out.

"It'll help us relax!Besides you need to chill,you stress and overthink way to much"she said pasing her way through the crowd.I just siged,"_shes right'_I thought as i looked outside. it was Spring,but the weather was it would get really cold and windy,and others the sun would shine its warm rays over the whole was a cold day.

"Why do you even want me there?Its going to be your boyfriends party and you two will proably be busy" I told her and she just smacked me in the arm.

"Please how could i go without my Bestfrriend?"I looked at the linoleam floor ,as i began to think.i came to a halt in fron of your faded teel lockers and i looked to her as i entered my already memorized combination.

"We both know i will go if you do"Linda put her fist in the air,making could be such a have been bestfriends since 8th always been there for me,and has always put a smile on my face when i neede was like a sister,and i dont know where id be without her.

She looked passt me and a grin appeared on her face,she turned into her locker pretending she didnt see anything and applyed some lipgloss onto her lips as she looked into her was wearingA black dress with pink flower prints,a cropped jean jacket,boots,and a black hair was curled to the mid of her skin the color of ivory,was blemish free,and her makeup was done to looked behind you and realization hit you.

Antonio,Lindas boyfriend of two years,was heading down the wore a grey letterman jacket,skinny jeans,and was also one of the popularist boys in school not to mention he was very wasnt why Linda was with him made linda happy, and i liked that,when she was happy so was i.

He got closer and wrapped his arms behind her.I automatically turned feelling embaressed for intuding a personal moment.I grabbed the rest of my heavy textbooks,and put them in my bag my perhipal vision i saw Demi walking toorward herlocker it was right next to mine.I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Alondra!" she said returning my smile.

"Hey,Ready for tomorrow?"You asked her was one of the "it girls" it wasnt because she was mesn she was always nice to me,and we guys werent really was just she was really rich and had alotconnections.I of werent poor,but i wasnt rich wore a purple cardigan,a white shirt under with alot of gold necklaces,skinny jeans ,and black booties.

"Nahhh i dont think im going"she got her stuff out,and opened her gucci bag,"Me and Selena will probably head out to a movie or something,its not really my scene"she closed her locker.

"AWW,well hope you to have fun"I grinned at her,she just smiled.

"Bye"

"see ya" she called after me as she dissapeared into the crowd.

I turned back to Linda,just in time to see Antonio had the bigesst smile on her face.

"So what are we gonna wear?"

"Mhhhh?'She said breaking out of her daze.

"I said what are we wearing?"Her brown eyes looked past me and i turned just in time to see that one that began to make my heart race.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan ,yes i know her brother?You had a big crush on him for a while now and only she even Alyssa or Joanna my other bestfriends watched as he made his way he wore a a red and black flannel,skinny jeans,and jordas,his obey smile on his face...it was ridiculous how it made you feel broen eyes...you could see the sparkle in them from where you walked with his other friends Cody,star football player he was talking to C arlos, a cheerleader wich you though was brave of of other guys would not do it because they were embaressed but he didnt the far corner texting was was texting and he looked up and looked at linda small smile crept at the corners of his brows furrowed as i looked at Linda she was to busy exting to you looked back him and Carlos were talking.I brushed it im seeing things.

"My big brother will be there you know,"she said fixing her hair in her mirror"

"what is the point exactly?To see him there with other girls?"I said as i looked down at my i wore a skirt,with a black shirt,pastel cardigan and bow hair was curled and i wore flats.

I suddenly felt really rolled her eyes,almost reading my mind.

"You look great,besides you act like he doesnt know you exsist,havent you guys been super flirty in chemistry lately?" she said winking.

"No we just likes to mess around" she gave an exasperated sigh.

"With your heart"i rolled my began to head to our last class was one room apart,the only class we didnt have together :biology.

She walked in to her class with her head held high,smiling her million dollar smile.I walked in smiling also,but not as enthusiastically i sat down at my regular chair molded exactly to my fitting,and the cool marble made chills run down my spine,i took out all my materials when i felt someone sit next to first i thought it was Sammy ,Carlos's girlfriend but i looked up i saw those brown eyes that left made my heart melt,and that smile...

"Hello Beautiful " he said grinning.I just wrinkled my cant possibly think im just being slowly shook his head,as if in that moment walked in and began the lecture.I began to take notes and felt Logan beside me do the 15 minutes to the end of class,Mr Hayley gavee us time to discuss the lesson.

"Ready for tomorrow?"He said turnignto me.

"Well yeah,i guees"

"You dont sound excited"

"Well i wouldnt even be going if it werent for your sister"

"Ahhh remember me to thank my little sister"he said fact him and linda were was born only like a minute before her.I just shook my head slightly.

"What about you are you ready?"

"Of course i mean it wouldnt really be a party without me"he said rolled your as the sound of the bell pierced the gathered stuff and he waited for me.I felt my heart skip a walked out with me,and we waited as Linda walked out of class.

"Ewww"she said looking at him smirking.

"Good to see you to baby sister"

"Do you have to say it so loud more people will find out" .ahe


End file.
